cncfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Snow93
Hello. Welcome to Wikicities. The first letter of the user's name must be capitalized in , which is why Simon wasn't be made an admin when you entered simongoldring in lower case. Angela (talk) 16:40, 12 Jan 2006 (UTC) Hello. Since there are very few pages on this wiki so far, I hope you won't mind the scope of it being broadened. Other people want to write about other C&C topics, not just the Tiberian universe, and I see no reason for them not to do that on this wiki rather than splitting an already very small community across two wikis. Angela (talk) 13:30, 3 April 2006 (UTC) DThaiger Welcome Back, commander. Sorry to bother you, but I'd appreciate it if you'd look at the policies - discussion page and give your approval. Thanks for coming back. Our total readership / editor number increases by 50 percent!! What kind of publicity can we expect? Announcung it at Planet-cnc, cnc-source, cncnz, cncden, ppm, tumsun and revora. then we might get publicity. Pnce we get logos sorted we could make a few promotional posters. (nothing too complicated though) Snow93 08:43, 13 May 2006 (UTC) I noticed that the Fan Fiction section of TiberiumSun.com is not very active. I am considering submitting something, although not in the near future (needs to be more than 1/3 written, and needs better than the first draft.) How would this work? --Dthaiger 22:23, 17 May 2006 (UTC) One thing you could do if you wanted to give us some publicity is to announce it on the EA Command and Conquer Forum. I don't have an account there, and you're much more active than am I.--Dthaiger 22:52, 17 May 2006 (UTC) At TiberiumSun.com (Tumsun :-) ), only the forums are really very active. Try bugging the admin (Python) to liven up the other sections of the site. Failing that, just post it in the forums. I'll get an account on EA's forum in a week or so and announce it.--Snow93 11:44, 18 May 2006 (UTC) Several Points - Some of these are on the talk pages of various pages - but since I want you're input, I'll post it here. Some (OK, most of them), are irrelevant until we get more people, but I think that they should be solidified now, before there are lots of people here. The last thing we want to do is scramble to have to update our policies, and then be accused of unfairness. 1. What is this Wiki's policy on Vulgarity or Expletives. I think only if it's part of the actual quote being referenced. 2. I think that we should be able to protect vandalized pages (and I changed the policies section to reflect that). If you want, we can change it back to the way it was before. --Dthaiger 19:41, 20 May 2006 (UTC) 3. Under what circumstances can we ban users? My thoughts are: 1. Repeated use of expletives / vulgarity 2. Attempting to put an agenda into the pages (A real world agenda, NOD / GDI bias is fine). 3. Repeated vandalism of the pages, after having been warned. 4. Anything else? Everything there, except banning someone completely on point #2 is a bit harsh, don't you think. Ban people generally on vulgarity trollish behaviour, all the normal stuff. --Snow93 13:52, 21 May 2006 (UTC) Dear Snow93. I've been reading Wikipedia: Arbitration, and I wonder if we should have some more solid policies for dealing with troublemakers. People might complain that we have unlimited and arbitrary power (individually) --Dthaiger 19:38, 4 December 2006 (UTC) C&C Wiki Pages How do we access the policy pages other than through links. I'd like to see what is available. What do you mean? Snow: What are you doing with all of these new pages about Command and Conquer Wiki? Specifically: 1. What site / wiki are you trying to emulate, if any. 2. What is the purpose of the new pages. Sorry if I'm confused for nothing. --Dthaiger 00:26, 17 June 2006 (UTC) User Templates What are the templates for? --Agaiz 19:13, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Are these punishments we give out for bad behavior? Are they monikers we give out for writing lots of articles? --Dthaiger 19:30, 24 May 2006 (UTC) Ahhh... They are a "parody" (cnc-themed) of userboxes on Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Userboxes. Decorate your userpage with them! (see Simongoldring's WP User page for a nice example of userboxes in use http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User:Simongoldring. Add more (but make sure you check out exactly how they work. Example: On WP, de-1 means a basic knowledge of German. on CncWiki, TibFi-1 means you have a pet Tiberian Fiend :-). --Snow93 19:06, 25 May 2006 (UTC) So anyone can post any moniker like that? I guess that's cool, but how exactly does it work. --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) By the way, I was wondering about publicity some more ... --Dthaiger 19:16, 25 May 2006 (UTC) 1. Well you could announce it in some places (I wrote http://ejlilley.googlepages.com/cncwiki which I think is quite a good description. 2. Yes. Yes. YesYes. It works like a template. (well it's obvious innit? --Snow93 19:20, 25 May 2006 (UTC) See if you can get Simon Goldring to contribute more --Dthaiger 16:03, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Views Somehow, we're stuck at 62 views. Is there a way to change that / Do you know how to do anything about that? :My one says 84. May be it'ssomething to do with a) refreshing/cache, or b) cookies. I am viewing mostly at my school, so on many different computers, so I don't have this problem so much. I do occasionally though. --Snow93 10:57, 10 June 2006 (UTC) This is cool The following is an exact quote from our beloved community manager, APOC Hey everyone, ''I just had the displeasure of locking a certain thread which showcased an argument ''between these boards and others. ''Please understand, these official forums are a friendly place to discuss C&C 3 and ''there is no right or wrong answer from ANYONE, unless you have factual proof in my ''favorite resource, the WIKI. I should make an APOC WIKI, haha. In all seriousness, please keep all talk related to the game and no chatter about ''who has a better opinion or not. The development team reads these boards, I ''monitor them and read them every day, lets keep it cool. ''We're all in this together, thank you ''APOC ''Wo rld-wide Community Manager for Command & Conquer I think that you should have the honor of announcing this on that site. --Dthaiger 05:21, 19 June 2006 (UTC) I though it would be very relevant as a reply to this quote, which is located at c&c 3, and stickied. You'll find it soon enough. --Dthaiger 22:34, 20 June 2006 (UTC) I just put a link in that sticky thread to snow93's in offtopic... hope you don't mind :-) --Agaiz 09:16, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ok, thanks. --Snow93 19:11, 21 June 2006 (UTC) Ion Cannon Power Transmission Moved to Command and Conquer Wiki talk:Speculation#Ion Cannon Power Transmission Newsletter I don't know if you get the newsletter, but in case you don't: http://www.ea.com/official/cc/cc3/us/release.jsp?sssdmh=dm24.90192 By the way, not only does this say more about the Mammoth tank, but Importantly for me, it confirms that we're supposed to use the Nod Campaigns as much as possible. If memory serves, destroy the Mammoth Tanks is something like Nod mission 10 in TWI. So there you have it. RA2 I have some RA2 / YR stuff I'd like to post, So I'd like to become an RA2 steward (exactly what do they do). If I'm already an RA2 steward by virtue of my being an Administrator, then I'm sorry. If you would like to become the 'official' head of the RA2 secion, then great! I got that newsletter, I can't wait for the stuff about tiberium (the scientific stuff) to come out. I don't know so much about the Nod storyline for TD, but yes, that is what we should do. --Snow93 10:26, 23 July 2006 (UTC) Important Please go to the Forums. I just discovered the EALA Scientific Bible on Tiberium, and I posted top ten flaws. I'm sure there are several more --Dthaiger 02:02, 27 July 2006 (UTC) We need an article about GWII. Neither iAgaiz nor myself can write it. --Dthaiger 06:35, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ... as neither of us has beaten both campaign in RA1 - have you? --Agaiz (not logged in) Unfortunately, RA1 is the only CnC game I don't own, but I'll definately be able to write at least a largish stub when I have more timke (In September; I'm on holiday at the moment). --Snow93 19:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC) well then ill probably reinstall RA1 here tonight, and be able to add some tidbits of information to it. That'll have to be after i get off work. ~~Tycho Great. Do you have MSN Messenger or Google Talk by the way? --Snow93 20:10, 14 August 2006 (UTC) yeah my MSN messenger is tehsmoker@hotmail.com ~~Tycho Faireagh83 Faireagh83 - who was he, and what was he doing? What's going on (Sorry I've been out of touch) --Dthaiger 01:16, 17 August 2006 (UTC) He looked like a bot. Sorry, I've been on holiday in Germany, the Czech Republic and Poland. I will be home and with more time on CnCWiki by Sunday. --Snow93 21:06, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Errors Is there a reason I can't seem to be able to edit anything? Warning: preg_match() function.preg-match: Compilation failed: regular expression too large at offset 0 in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php on line 177 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 443 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 471 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 472 Warning: Cannot modify header information - headers already sent by (output started at /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/extensions/SpamBlacklist/SpamBlacklist_body.php:177) in /usr/wikia/source/wiki16svn/includes/OutputPage.php on line 531 Try "Show Preview" before submitting it. Also it might be picking up external links and thinking you're a spam bot. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 07:29, 5 October 2006 (UTC) Subpages? Hello. I have been sent by the techs to ask why you want subpages enabled in all namespaces "except the main, and the RA2 ones". This seems rather odd. Subpage enabling mostly just creates a link to any pages with identical names (minus one slash level), and allow some certain magic words like and . There usually isn't a need for this in namespaces like Template: Image: Category: MediaWiki: Help: Forum: etc (nor on the talk namespaces). Can you explain more why you want this done? --Splarka (talk) 20:46, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Ok, sorry, I really just meant it for the project namespace, the talk namespace (for talk archives) and the main namespace (for complicated pages, or suggested revisions). --Snow93 20:50, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :The main talk space '''Talk:' I believe already uses subpages. Do you want it enabled for Command and Conquer Wiki talk: too? --Splarka (talk) 05:15, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::Update, these are the default subpaged namespaces: $wgNamespacesWithSubpages = array( NS_TALK => true, NS_USER => true, NS_USER_TALK => true, NS_PROJECT_TALK => true, NS_IMAGE_TALK => true, NS_MEDIAWIKI_TALK => true, NS_TEMPLATE_TALK => true, NS_HELP_TALK => true, NS_CATEGORY_TALK => true ); ::Please list the ones you want added. --Splarka (talk) 22:24, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Command and Conquer Wiki talk: (main) RA2: RA2 talk: Command and Conquer Wiki: Thanks, & sorry for the trouble. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 12:07, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :I've enabled subpages for the main namespace and all custom namespaces. Is that what you wanted? Angela (talk) 09:48, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Yes, thanks. --Snow|93(talk) (Edward Lilley) 15:32, 8 September 2006 (UTC) Reply Thanks, im sure i will enjoy it here! Yes, I do have some small experience with userboxs from my User-pagehttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:Chaota at Wookieepedia http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. I've already tried my hand at a bit of editing by re-writing a part of the Banshee page, hopefully I didnt mess it up too much! - Chaota 20:52, 2 November 2006 (UTC) This is a bit belated (I'm sorry!) but thanks for the welcoming message. And I'm glad someone likes that game. Makron1n 18:41, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Promotion? Can I ask for my user rights to be advanced? There's quite a lot of obsolete articles that clutter up the All Articles page, not to mention that the main page could use a revamp. Mikael Grizzly 23:54, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Battles Can we make articles about the battles that take place in the games? Capt jim 02:30, 29 April 2008 (UTC) 22:08, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, certainly. --Snow93(talk) 18:30, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Generals The Generals section has now grown considerably, with every unit and building completed. With this in mind, I was wondering if you'd consider a Generals featured article on the main page (beneath RA2). Of course, this depends on articles being of the right standard. If you think there aren't any worthy of being featured, do tell us which ones come close and I'll improve them as necessary. Cheers Makron1n 20:16, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Errors Guten tag, commandant. I was browsing through this Wikicity, when I stumbled upon a number of errors. For example, the picture of the "EVA Database (the C&C Wiki) actually leads to a disambiguation page. That probably wouldn't look very good to a visitor, who would see that even a link within the Wikicity itself would lead to a redirect. Also, there are numerous typos in the articles. For example, I saw that certain links did not work because of a title and showed up as a red link (e.g., EMPS instead of EMPs). Also, when somebody wishes to edit, even the link to the "help page" shows up as a red link. Now that is a problem that should be solved. Also, the help page doesn't really "help", per se. It shows what you could add, but does not show how to mark formatting. I mean, I have to open back and forth between the Wikipedia help page and the article I am working on here, which gets sorta annoying, if you know what I mean. Also, the articles that are already here are in somewhat poor condition (i.e., formatting is not uniform, spellos/typos, red links, etc.). Now, if you have read this, you're probably thinking "man this guy is demanding..." Please, don't take any of this personally. I mean, I like this Wikicity...I am personally a fan of the C&C franchise myself. I find this Wikicity a pretty handy resource when I want to just look at an article. However, changes are needed desperately here. Once again, I DO NOT wish to sound like "oooh this website sucks". No, I just think that it could use some major improvements. And, I am making a comment here because I heard that you started up this Wikicity......I like this Wikicity...... --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 04:42, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Yep, I agree, I should do more. I'm on holiday now (vacation if you're american :-)) so I do some tidying up. --Snow93(talk) 21:08, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Merging We should merge the technology and science categories. VTOL isn't science. -Mikael Grizzly 08:22, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Ok, shall we call it all Technology, then? --Snow93(talk) 12:12, 30 March 2007 (UTC) : Category:Science and technology to have all tech and science in one place. Also, like the frontpage?Mikael Grizzly Main Page I noticed that the main C&C Wiki page is not protected; it is open for editing by everybody, anybody. That's fine for the time being, but sooner or later if this wikicity grows then traffic would grow as well. That would mean more people visiting, editing, and hopefully not vandalizing this wiki. However, I feel that at least the main page should be protected for sysop edit only. By the way, this is only a suggestion; no actual action needs to be taken for the time being. As I would say, DEFCON 5. I myself am not a sysop, so this would be protecting the page from my own urges to vandalize something =P. --Çяøѕѕвøщмди Rant | 06:08, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Template I'm a pirate :D Mikael Grizzly 18:42, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Shortening articles Actually, I believe that short, precise articles are more useful than bloated, messy ones. For example, the vulcan cannon was unfeasibly long and cluttered, not to mention inaccurate and worder in a manner unsuitable for an IC Wikia, which is (in universe terms) made by professionals. Now, it's shorter, but more elegant, and doesn't add an unnecessary, bloated explanation of how the gun works, instead fitting it all in one sentence. Same for the Mammoth - most of the article are bits of information that do not add anything to it. I shorten articles by bytes because it looks more professional and is a better read. Mikael Grizzly 22:28, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Short, succint descriptions of an article should be in the introduction at the beginning. That way, a reader can decide for themselves if they want to read about it in more detail (i.e. looking further down the page). So I agree, but put the professional stuff at the beginning, seeing as that's what you're good at. --Snow93(talk) 15:55, 1 May 2007 (UTC) Main page http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/User:MikaelGrizzly/Frontpage I storngly suggest using this (or simply unlocking the main page) as a temporary main page until something better can be cooked up. MikaelGrizzly 00:11, 3 June 2007 (UTC) Barnstars? Hey, Snow, I already made a template that fills the gap: Template:Badge MikaelGrizzly 16:43, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Check you user page :-) anywayzzzz, badges are positions, barnstars are awards (well ok badges are kind of a mix between position, award, and honorary position granted like an awards but whatever). Frontpage editing Dammit. The cascading option of the main page prevents the Categories from being edited. Promoting this Wiki Hi, I am a fairly new employee to Wikia, and have been asked to help support all Wikia's gaming communities. This is one of our best game wikis, so I wanted to stop by and say hi! I also wanted to see if you had any ideas for how we could promote this wiki more. I have a few ideas (below) 1. I noticed that you are not listed as a fansite of the official EA CNC site. http://www.commandandconquer.com/community/links/default.aspx. Its says: "If you run a Command & Conquer fan-site or mod site, no matter where you are in the world, plus submit your site plus a brief description to rtscommunityleaders@ea.com." Might be a good way to raise the awareness of this wiki. 2. Submit an article to http://gaming.wikia, and add a links tho this wiki from all the CNC game articles w:c:gaming:Command_and_Conquer:_Tiberian_Sun. They have been getting alot of traffic from Digg so having an article on the front page would probably get you some decent traffic. 3. Enable the Blog extension so blog search engines can find you: How to do this Any other ideas? Let me know your thoughts! angies (talk) 21:34, 6 June 2007 (UTC) I think promoting the wiki a great idea! We have tried to do so on the official forum with very limited success (due to the chaos there I suppose) - I didn't know about the community portal. --Agaiz 10:55, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Yes, I agree; sorry I didn't reply before, I was busy with exams. I'll see what I can do. If anyone's willing to help promote this amongst other community sites that would be great as well. --Snow93(talk) 12:39, 17 June 2007 (UTC) Hey. Where are the information for other command and conquer games such has tiberium wars and many other?. This wiki lacks so much of info about this game. Hi, tiberium wars info can be found in Category:GDI TWIII Arsenal and Category:Nod TWIII Arsenal. Also try or if you're looking for something specific. If you don't find what you're looking for, consider writing it yourself, or asking someone else to. Thanks, Snow93(talk) 16:18, 28 June 2007 (UTC) RE: Hi Dear Snow93, Great to see you! =] I first made a few edits here in June, I believe, but have come here to do some hardcore stuff, after beating Command and Conquer 3 and also having some experience with Command and Conquer: Generals. I'm probably not experienced as you make me out to be (^^), but I'll be glad to help out with whatever I can here. And thank you for the clarifications on the capitalization and the community...I'm used to a unilateral administratorship sometimes, so I get accustomed by setting up my own little tent of rules when I visit places, but as I see, C&C Wikia is fairly established, so whatever policies you have here, I'd be glad to abide by. =] Hope to speak to you more soon! Best Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 01:17, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Fixing I fixed the Forums for you, now new topics will be added properly. You know what I will ask for, so I'll skip the obvious part :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 12:36, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Finally... ...I can thank you so much for your trust and confidence that I won't be destructive. thank you very much, and I'll do my best to improve this wiki even further :3 Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:00, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Questions Hey where are you? Are you really the founder of this wikia? I did became the most contributed guys of the web by creating new important pages like Aircraft for this Wikia. Hey how did you hired someone as an Admin and gived them special rights?(Assaulthead 01:22, 25 October 2007 (UTC)) # I am currently at home. # Yes I am the founder. # Great, you should be happy about that. # I did not hire anyone as an admin; I have never given any money to anyone on this wiki (except perhaps simon, but that's because I know him personally). I do however have the power to give people extra user-rights up to and including bureaucrat-ship. I have this power because I myself am a bureaucrat (ordinary sysops/admins can't do this). Hope this helps, sincerely, Snow93(talk) 16:54, 25 October 2007 (UTC) The 2 users, Soldier 79 and User 76.247.222.101 are not sockpuppets for Me. We got different homes and IP Addresses. Seriously tell everyone even Eldarone that were not offensive nor anything that Spams the Wiki that you founded. Hey how did Eldarone and Mikael get those special rights? I could use some of those right now. I also helped a user named MegeDeath by telling him of his userpage is being violated. Hey if you helped out on those articles with me I would thank you for that and it would help all of us. I'm not saying this to do anything SPAMMING nor negative but to tell you whats happening currently.(Assaulthead 04:12, 27 October 2007 (UTC)) :BS. I remember the IP addresses you used, plus, Soldier 79 and you have identical mannerisms and make similiar grammar mistakes, too similiar to attribute it to coincidence. Also, please review your behaviour here. Do you see anyone here boasting what they do for the wiki? No, you don't. You're the only one doing that, and frankly, it is irritating and offending. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 10:09, 27 October 2007 (UTC) Policy http://cnc.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Writing_style We need to discuss it. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 09:07, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Responsible/Trusted status I was wondering if I could be made a responsible user on this wiki so I can get the rollback functions. I've got quite a few contributions here and I don't see myself becoming inactive in the near future. I'm an established user on wikipedia too and you can have a look there. Thanks--Phoenix-wiki 17:10, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :I vote yes. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 18:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::You do! Thanks a million!--Phoenix-wiki 22:28, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Requesting Sysop status I would like to become a sysop to help deter vandalism and such. Please make me a Sysop. Evancartoonist 07:07, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Red tape I'd gladly accept the position, Commander. :) Shaur M. S. Grizlin 19:42, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Request to be a Sysop Request to become a Sysop to help better protect the site. --Eldarone 20:08, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Requesting deletion of RA2:Hacker and Sysop rights please RA2:Hacker needs to be deleted because there is not going to be a hacker on RedAlert3.By the way, Can you make me a sysop so I could get rid of rubbish pages?Evancartoonist 19:13, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Helping the Generals subwiki Hi Snow93, I am a new user to the C&C wiki, although not to wikia itself. Although I may not have played much of Generals/Zero Hour, (only about fifty hours overal) I believe I could be of some use to help overhaul the subwiki. I have read through a few pages, and they are sometimes poorly worded, contradictory and restating multiple times one fact or another. If you (or someone else) could point me in the right direction, I would be more than happy to help. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 11:51, February 15, 2012 (UTC) hello, you know what, Yuri's Revenge is my favorite game.